Wifi and Water
by riversongpond
Summary: Lewis and Simon have been friends for a very long time. But what happens when Lewis's deepest secret is reviled...


"I'M LOSING THE ****ING WIFI!" Simon shouted.

"Yeah, yeah... Good for you, friend," Lewis said distantly. He had just opened his mouth to speak to the camera yet again when he felt Simon's hands on his side.

"AW, **** YOU!" Simon yelled, pushing Lewis over the side of the boat and into the water.

Now, not many people knew this about Lewis, but he had 20/20 vision. Why then, any sane person would ask, does he wear glasses?

In the back of his glasses, in the part that normally rest on your ears, was a little something Lewis's kind had invented. They sent, as the uneducated humans might call them, brain waves into the head of whatever species wore them. The brain waves influenced how the brain worked, and the brain itself would tell the body to change. Into what though? The answer to this question was much simpler than the last. It made the wearer... human.

And so, when Lewis went head first into the water and his glasses fell to the bottom of the river, it wasn't hard to guess what would happen to him.

Simon couldn't believe what he had done. He leaned over the side of the boat, staring at where Lewis had gone under. Why hadn't he come up yet? The man knew how to swim!

It was then that Simon did see Lewis, but he had no idea it was Lewis at all. "Bloody hell! It's Nessy!" he screamed, backing up into the middle of the boat.

"What are you talking about, Sim-" Duncan began, him being cut off as the dragon finally got his head above the water. Lewis was a creature of the sky, not the sea, and this was obvious as he struggled to swim. Of course, no one knew this was Lewis either.

Simon screamed like a little girl, Duncan shouted a bit more manlier, and the camera holder dropped the tech into the river.

No one knew what to do except stare at the maroon creature. It went under the water again, it looking like it was gasping for breath, which Lewis very much so was doing.

It hit Simon that he had not seen Lewis come up out of the water. He automatically concluded that this thing had eaten him, and this threw the man into a rage like no other. He went for the emergency kit that was on every boat, pulling out the flare gun.

"THIS IS FOR LEWIS!" he screamed as his eyes found the dragon again. It was getting closer to the boat, as if it was trying to swim to it. Why though? It didn't matter. Simon just wanted the thing dead. He wanted revenge.

And so, he pulled the trigger.

The thing screamed with the pain, and there was no mistaking the familiar sound that echoed through it's roar.

All this commotion had drawn the attention of Hannah, and she had walked up just in time to see the flare gun fire.

Being the only member of Lewis's "small group" of people in the know, the horror struck her like a knife in the guts.

"LEWIS!" she shrieked, drawing everyone's attention.

"What?" Simon said, confused. Duncan put it together first. He stood up quickly, him determined.

"Hannah, what do we do?!" he questioned frantically, not bothering to ask anything about how Lewis had turned into that or how Hannah knew.

Now, Hannah and Lewis obvious had had a plan in case something like this ever

Simon had found it strange when Lewis asked to go with him to pick the frames for his glasses, but he had just shrugged it off. It was what could save Lewis now though. It was the plan B.

"The glasses, Duncan! Simon's glasses! Get them on Lewis!" Hannah screamed.

The two men made the connection there, realizing the answer to the problem was much simpler than they thought possible.

Simon quickly handed over his glasses, rendering him useless from here on out but giving Duncan what he needed to save Lewis.

The blond dived into the red water, it colored by the blood that was running so quickly into it from Lewis's wound.

No one knew how accurate Simon had been with the flare gun, they just knew he had hit his target.

They also knew that the shot was good enough to steal the dragon's ability to swim to the surface alone, for he had not come back up yet.

Duncan had to hurry, otherwise Lewis was going to drown or bleed to death. Both were extremely probable at this point.

A fire-breathing dragon did not belong underwater, it was only fact, one of which Lewis could not get out of his mind as he sank deeper and deeper into the abyss below.

He could see the light beyond the wall of water oh so far away, and on that wall the ship, but nothing more.

That was, until something blocked his view of the light. Something moving... Swimming. It was coming closer, but he could not make out what it was. His mind was too air deprived to recognize the something as his friend.

In fact, his mind was so deprived that it made him tired. Really, really tired. Not to mention the burning pain he felt in his shoulder... All he had to do was close his eyes and go to sleep, then it'd be gone. It was that simple.

"Yeah...," he thought as he closed his eyes. "I'll just sleep the pain off..."

Duncan also had a fact going through his mind while in the water.

"When someone drowns, they take in a last breath of water before they die," he thought.

He felt like his lungs were about to explode as he kept swimming, but he wouldn't give up. He wouldn't take that last breath. It didn't look like Lewis had the same endurance though, for Duncan clearly saw the dragon's chest rise.

Still, he refused to give up.

Finally he reached forth, just able to touch Lewis's face. It was good enough for him. As quickly as he could, he unfolded Simon's high tech glasses, shoving them on his friend.

Lewis shrunk, and his body became more and more human like until he looked as scrawny as he always did. The poor guy had no remaining clothing, but Duncan didn't care at this moment. All that mattered was saving Lewis. The blond took his friend's hand, pulling him upwards and towards the surface.

He could see it so clearly, the light. Was it the sun? No, this light moved, blinding him. What could it be? Why wouldn't it leave Lewis alone?

Lewis was cold where he was, cold and wet. He laid on something hard, he could tell. It felt wooden and wet too.

There was something less than soft laid on top of him, something that felt a whole lot like a blanket.

A Yet it was a bit rougher... Like a towel. This towel was the only the he felt on him though, sparking his interest. Finally, a thought came to Lewis's mind. "Where am I, and where are my clothes...?" he asked himself.

He decided to open his eyes to find out where he was, only to find them already open and discover what the light was.

The paramedic was leaned over Lewis, shining his small but bright flashlight in his eyes, checking for any response. It was on the list of the things they do when going over someone's vitals. Thankfully, Lewis responded.

"Where am I, and where are my clothes...?" he groaned, making all of those standing on the dock Lewis had been pulled onto sigh with relief and smile.

The paramedic took a step back at Lewis fluttered his eyelids, him finally coming to. Slowly he sat up, looking around, feeling quite confused. His memories quickly returned to him. "Bloody...!" he started, too shocked to even finish his words.

"Calm down, buddy... We don't want that shoulder wound to get back to bleeding again, now do we?" Duncan said. "Besides... There will be plenty of time for talking later. Maybe a little explaining too."

Although Lewis did not like the deal Duncan was offering, he agreed with a nod. "Later," the dragon man said, his answer final. Duncan smiled, and he smiled back despite his aversion to this. He knew he would have to come clean at some point... Now he was just thankful that his friends cared enough to wait.


End file.
